fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunter
Gunter (ギュンター Gyuntā) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the prologue and the Conquest and Revelation routes. He is voiced by the late Rokurō Naya in the Japanese version, and by D.C. Douglas in the English version. Profile A Knight who has served the Kingdom of Nohr for a long time and has made a name for himself with distinguished service in the past. In the later years of his life, he became a teacher in the art of warfare combat. He has a strict, yet kind personality. His latest student is Avatar and decides to follow them down the path they choose in the great war between Hoshido and Nohr. Prologue Gunter, along with Felicia or Jakob aid the Avatar in dueling with the Hoshido captives, Rinkah and Kaze. Afterwards, they look to seize Hoshido territory near the Bottomless Canyon, in which they succeed, though Gunter is pushed off into the Chasm by Hans. Birthright Gunter doesn't return after falling from the Chasm unlike the two other routes. Although he is presumed dead, Gunter is likely still alive just as in the other two routes, but can't leave Valla to join the Avatar and Hoshido. Conquest Gunter is only playable until Chapter 3, where he supposedly dies when falling into the Chasm. In Chapter 15, Azura and Avatar visit Valla, in which they discover Gunter survived and was sent there, as the Infinite Chasm was actually a portal to the other kingdom. Revelation Like with the other two routes, Gunter falls off the bridge in Chapter 3. However, like in the Nohr path, he manages to survive and rejoins the army in Chapter 7. However, in Chapter 26, Gunter is revealed to be a traitor, having killed Scarlet during the party's descent into the Valla Kingdom when Anankos took over his body all along. After being defeated, the Avatar and Xander attempt to persuade him while Azura starts singing to banish the presence controlling him. Gunter struggles to control himself, but at the last moment he stabs himself, forcing the presence out of him. While being healed, he reveals that Garon was responsible for killing his wife and child, along with everyone in his hometown and that originally wanted to use the Avatar for revenge against Garon and the Kingdom of Nohr, despite his recent actions and confession, the Avatar forgives him, much to his deep confusion. Gunter was unaware that Garon who killed his wife and child is none other than imposter created by Anankos. After Anankos is defeated, Gunter watches the Avatar's coronation from afar, and leaves silently. In-Game Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= |-|Conquest Chapter 15= |-|Revelations Chapter 7= As an Enemy Revelation Chapter 26 - I Am The Invisible King |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |35% |25% |0% |15% |5% |20% |25% |5% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kana (If Gunter is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy * "War and I go way back." Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Gunter is derived from the elements gund "war" and hari "army, warrior". This was the name of a semi-legendary 5th-century Burgundian king. Trivia * Gunter was voted as the 12th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Gunter shares his Japanese voice actor, Rokurō Naya, with Anankos. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters